Athletic competition and training often requires an individual to engage in strenuous activity out of doors during inclement weather. An athlete training or competing during rain, for example, may prefer and even benefit from protection from precipitation, but that same athlete may suffer discomfort or even performance consequences from overheating and discomfort due to accumulated perspiration if they wear typical water protection gear that traps perspiration inside the garment in addition to keeping precipitation outside of the garment. Unfortunately, most apparel that protects a wearer's skin from precipitation also tends to trap that wearer's perspiration within the garment, thereby requiring an athlete to choose between prioritizing protection from precipitation and prioritizing moisture management.